Symbiote in Equestria (Preview)
by Faolan211
Summary: What happens when a human that is bonded to a symbiote goes to Equestria. Simple read and find out cause I suck at summaries Romance ismuch later


**Faolan here with a third story. I have a request from the readers please visit my profile and vote on which story you'd rather me start on once How I Became a Brony is finished. This is one of the choices this is more or less a preview to the actual chapter 1 of this story I plan on revising this chapter and reuploading it once the poll is finished I plan on checking the poll every day for any changes. Finally I apologize in advance for any misspelling errors, grammar errors, or anything else I messed up. If you have trouble visualizing the hero look to my cover for a basic reference.**

Ch. 1 The Hero and the cliché start for an HiE

"VENOM You worthless excuse for a symbiote I'll rip your teeth out through your ass" said a purple symbiote with claws longer than venoms he was slightly less buff than Venom he had more of a dragon like look the only parts on him not purple was a red six sided star on his chest and his white eye shape things. (Sorry no idea what those are PM me if you know I'll fix it and give you credit)

"Hah Parker failed to beat me ever since I absorbed with Carnage I have been the most powerful being on this planet the FF tried the Avengers even SHEILD failed to beat me" Said the new Venom that apart from the spider on his chest being red looked no different.

"You forget Venom that I was stronger than Carnage and you, but there's one last thing you forget I'm the last hero left on the planet I can't afford to lose against you not after my promise to Peter" said the purple symbiote with anger.

"You kept that promise great didn't you if I remember the promise was to protect the city and you failed at that considering I overthrew the Kingpin killed or converted every other villain and heroes that came my way and you think a lone hero can beat me you won't even make a scratch on me" said Venom smug as can be.

"ENOUGH TALK FIGHT" yelled the purple symbiote as he jumped and sliced Venom up his side. Venom responded by changing his hand into an axe and hitting the purple symbiote into a wall sending debris on him. "Did you really think that your attack would end well? I'm faster than you, I'm stronger then you, I'm gack."Venom chocked out when a purple claw stabbed into his throat "Talk too much asshole." Said the purple symbiote as he came out of the rubble "NOW PERISH." Yelled the symbiote as he stabbed Venom through the heart and it came out the other side.

"Oh Ah the pain I'm in so much pain you really thought that would work you know what I feel generous I'll let you live…in another world" Venom said as he pulled a switch.

A gate opened behind the purple symbiote that turned into a vortex of white energy sucking him in.

"When you get back I hope you can at least do some form of damage to my body?" Yelled Venom as his wound healed.

"I have failed I failed Peter I failed New York I've failed the world without me Venom will kill and convert everyone into symbiotes and it's entirely my fault I wasn't strong enough I couldn't defeat Venom and now the world will suffer for my weakness." Said the purple symbiote as he continued floating through the portal.

"Wherever this portal leads I hope it is equal to a legitimate punishment for my failure, Sym how do you feel about this?" Said the symbiote as his face faded back to reveal a teenage face with slightly paled skin he had shaggy black hair, and dark green eyes. The purple layer surrounding his body changed into a purple sweatshirt with a necklace that had a pendant in the shape of the six sided star He had black pants on with black tennis shoes.

"Well Lance I find you to be putting a whole lot of unnecessary stress on yourself if you listened to venom he said when you get back meaning this isn't permanent I suggest when we get to this new universe we keep an eye out for if Venom sends other symbiote freaks after us." Said a voice that seemed to come from the necklace.

"I see well wherever we land I hope they're strong enough to defend themselves decently well against Venom's lackeys or else I'll be here awhile." Said the human known as Lance.

"As do I but let's stop talking I sense we are reaching the end of the portal." Said the necklace as a bright light started to form near the end of the vortex they were falling down.

"Alright then Sym we'll talk later." Said Lance as he started to get closer to the end of the portal.

Once Lance fell through the portal he looked down to see he was freefalling from around 700ft in the air.

"Well this is going to hurt." Said Lance giving an annoyed look at the ground rushing towards him.

**Author note I know this story chapter is shorter than the Animal Spirit story but have any questions about the story leave it in the review or PM me about it. Also vote in my poll on which story you'd rather me continue the story Animal Spirit Friendship is Power or this one the chapters will be longer once the real chapters are made.**


End file.
